Travis Marshall
Profile = |-| Killer = "I am the Alpha and the Omega. I am the Beginning and the End" Travis Marshall is a Character in DEXTER. Travis works at the Miami Museum of Art as a Conservator in Papers and Bindings (for paintings, artifacts, etc.) and studied at the University of Tallahassee where he earned his Masters Degree in Art History. Travis suffers from several psychological effects such as delusions of grandeur and violent tendencies, in addition to having a lack of empathy and being a successful master of manipulation. His delusional mindset forces him to imagine that a man he killed named Professor Gellar is still alive, talking to someone who virtually is not there. Travis is the only other character aside from Dexter Morgan who has this disorder, however Dexter's illusions are simply his advisers and do not effect his actions (that is, until one instance where Brian Moser "took control" in killing a man named Norm). After the death of Professor Gellar in 2008, Travis shuts out the memory and continues to live a life believing that his former professor is by his side. Because of this, Travis "unknowingly" commits at least five more murders as the Doomsday Killer, believing that the "Professor Gellar" he sees is the one killing each victim (when in reality, it's actually himself). For Season Six, Travis's storyline coincides with light and darkness as well as religion. The persona of Professor Gellar is the darkness in Travis's life while his sister is his light, in much the way that Brian Moser represents the darkness in Dexter's light but Harry Morgan is the lightside of his conscience while the true light in his life is his own son Harrison Morgan. After losing his sister and aligning himself with Dexter, Travis attempts to snuff out a Darkness that he thought existed as a real human being. Only after finally seeing the dead body of Gellar does Travis accept the Darkness in himself and the Light has fully vanished. Effectively, he is the Sixth Main Antagonist (the youngest one at that)and the absolute most dangerous one to date. Where as Arthur Mitchell targeted and successfully killed Dexter's wife Rita Morgan, it is now Dexter's son Harrison Morgan that is intended to be Travis's final kill. Originally he was subject of being a duo, but since the realization that his partner Professor Gellar was no more than illusion of his mind (and he was responsible for the murders), Travis is acting alone. The End of Days that Travis is trying to inact is simply a Justification for his need to kill and he's willing to manipulate anyone into his cause, effectively creating two disciples in Steve Dorsey and his wife Beth Dorsey. Appearance Travis can be described as a tall Caucasian with black hair and green eyes. He is slimfit, similar to Dexter Morgan and Jordan Chase however he is the youngest out of any main antagonist to date. Physically he is actually very strong, able to lift up women with ease and even manages to pull Nathan Roberts from one area and toss him into a room with little strain. Travis's outfits are fairly formal and rarely wears anything outside of older style clothing. His style emulates that of his teacher, Professor Gellar, who is always seen wearing dress shirts, turtleneck sweaters and other formal-casual clothes. Personality Travis Marshall is a character who has two different personalities, more so than a mask used in public...he is actually two completely opposite people. The Good Side Brother Sam: "The good book tells us that there's no darkness that the light can't overcome. So all the darkness that you think you've got inside you, all it takes is just a little bit of light to keep it at bay" Travis is a man with two personalities, as such, faced with the fact that he follows Professor Gellar but the goodness inside of him prevents his own persona from actually killing anyone. This goodness is seen plainly by his sister, Lisa Marshall, who cares for her little brother fondly and wishes she could see him more often but his work, along with following Professor Gellar, prevents that for very often. Gellar sees this heart as well, though still encourages him to aide in his dark acts of punishing humanity in God's name. Travis is calm, collective and very neat individual. His personality shows that of a soft-speaking gentleman, being seen as polite and rather attractive by various women while his household is kept very orderly and clean. He breaks this quiet nature when confronted however, in trying to convince Nathan Roberts to beg for forgiveness he screams and scolds him and when caught by Dexter Morgan (temporarily and let go), he speaks the open truth about his inability to actually kill people. The Dark Side This personality is the one Travis fought to conceal, a personality that kills at leisure until given a purpose - Ending the World. Travis's religious beliefs are set to enacting his dark tendencies into the horrendous crimes he commits. He does not care who he manipulates into his cause, but if they die in the process he views it as a "sacrifice" and shares no remorse for their passing. Even in using the dead body of Professor Gellar against him, Travis reacts more or less in anger than sadness...his pure focus being on God's plan. This Travis is so far beyond human empathy that he would target an innocent child feeling that it would help bringing the end of the world and as such, he is the first main antagonist to become a serious threat to Harrison Morgan as previews for This is the Way the World Ends show him kidnapping the child and is prepared to sacrifice him. Good vs. Dark To the good side of Travis, he sees Professor Gellar as a living being. He views him as a man he respected, honors and follows...though apparently the dark side of Travis also sees this Gellar. It could be the two personalities conflicting but Travis is convinced in finishing what they started. For the good side of Travis, his relationship with Gellar is an interesting one, while at first glance the two appear to be acting together as a sound set of individuals with a purpose it's revealed that it was Travis all along with the thought that Gellar was still there with him. Travis follows Gellar due to his faith in God and believes his convincing words over the End of Days, feeling that he has to aide his teacher while also looking up to him as a role model of strength and power. At the same time, it can be seen in his expressions that he doesn't agree with everything Gellar does, especially when it comes to the way the victims are treated. Travis often acts as a child would around a stern parent, looking down as he speaks of what his intentions away from the killings are such as going to visit his sister or even going out on a date with a woman. He even begs that Erin Baer not be taken as a victim, but forces himself to agree with the killing regardless. Once he encountered Dexter, Travis started to doubt Gellar more and more but still did not realize he was gone...and the dark side was getting frustrated by Travis's attempt to shut out the darkness. When Travis tried to have a normal life, his darkness forced Travis to bring a shovel to his own head and render the good half "unconscious" while the dark side of Travis could take care of his sister without interference. Once she was displayed as the whore of Babylon, Travis somehow chained himself within the church and even burned his own arm with a hot poker punishing the good half of himself for betrayal. It would seem that Travis always "awakens" when he's allowed to return to his good personality, thus allowing the image of Professor Gellar to remain a constant reminder from the dark side. It is possible that his darkness wishes to force the good out, insure that nothing else can prevent its work to be finished. After Travis finally realizes that Professor Gellar has been dead all along and the memories return, he goes through an emotional state where he casts off need for the Passenger of Gellar that he's held on to for so long, along with any sign of good in his heart. Now focused, a single minded individual...Darkness has won and he intends to enact his tableaus without a second thought. Theme Music Note: The track is ripped from audio coming from Season Six and as such, contains some sound effects and voice. Travis has at least two themes, one of them is featured prominently as a tune played on an organ based piano. The track symbolizes the complexity of Travis's personality, showing the darkness while matching with the religious theme of the season. The theme ends with a more dramatic effect. The second theme has slight chorus usage and is a lot more traumatic of a theme, heard in Episode 604: A Horse of a Different Color just before Erin Baer is killed and then Episode 609: Get Gellar, when Dexter discovers that Professor Gellar has been dead all along. Early Life Travis Marshall was born on November 2nd, 1978 to Mr. and Mrs. Marshall. Travis was the younger of two children, his older sister being Lisa Marshall. At an unspecified time in Travis's childhood, Travis effectively kills both of his parents by taking control of a steering wheel thus forcing the vehicle they were driving to crash into a tree. The incident was recorded as a car accident, however a psyche evaluation revealed that his doctor felt Travis was the one responsible for their deaths. His older sister Lisa never knew this fact about her brother, thus it is assumed she was not in the vehicle at the time (and because he survived where her parents didn't, she became protective of him wanting to shield her brother unknowingly from danger). Travis grew up while also being assigned to a Dr. Benjamin Carlson, who handled his psychological care. According to his reports, Travis often had "breaks from reality" including violent tendencies since childhood, lack of empathy, master manipulator and delusions of grander. There were no signs of parental abuse (likely referencing Arthur Mitchell in this sense) nor was there any significant event in his lifetime that would have created this darkness (such as the death of Laura Moser for both Dexter Morgan and Brian Moser), so Travis was "a monster from the start". Travis was given a prescription of Chlorpromazine, which is a form of anti-psychotics however they were not efficient in preventing him from killing. He would eventually attend the University of Tallahassee where he met Professor James Gellar, a teacher in Religious Studies. Gellar was working on a theory based on an Early A.D. Cult known as the ' Enesserrette', that had believed they found a Code that would trigger the End of Days. Gellar, with a philosophical interest in the subject, began making private notes on the subject feeling that he had finally deciphered the code. Travis would go on to graduate from the facility, entering becoming employed at the Miami Museum of Art as a Conservator in Papers and Bindings. In 2008, Travis (likely having already known about Gellar's notes) approached his former Professor, having stolen the Sword of John the Revelator. This event cost Gellar his job but Travis would continue to claim that they were the Two Witnesses from Revelation 11. Gellar would tell Travis that he was delusional and needed help, something that he didn't listen to as he was convinced that he could make Gellar believe that they were the chosen ones. Eventually, to help "prove" his theory, Travis stabbed the Professor with the sword stating that neither of them could ever be harmed. Gellar died from the wound and was locked away in a freezer beneath the church named Santa Maria de Laredo. Travis shut out this memory and began seeing an illusion that he believed to be the real Professor Gellar though he was merely a representation of his Dark Passenger, as a physical talking adviser. He would aide the "Professor" in preparing for the End of Days, which didn't result in a murder until 2011. Plot Travis makes his first appearance, alongside Professor Gellar, in Season Six. 'Season Six' 'The Seven Snakes' Professor Gellar and Travis Marshall are both seen riding a boat wading through a swamp somewhere in Florida. Under a crimson moon they search for a female snake, pregnant with at least 7 children and Travis manages to catch one quite easily, holding it within his hands with no fear. Gellar approves of the catch, likely resulting in them either cutting open the snake or waiting for it to bear the children (as they can be seen physically swimming about within her body). The following day both Travis and Gellar wait outside of a bustling street, where across from them is a fruit stand run by vendor Omar Rivera. Travis, readying himself to leave and go over to him is stopped by Gellar temporarily, casually noting a passing car. Now allowing him to move outside, Travis heads to the back of his car and pulls out a bag before heading over to greet Omar. While Omar's back is turned, he approaches with the following quotation: "In the midst of the street was the tree of life, which bares twelve manner of fruit and yielded her fruit every month". Omar turns and asks him what he needs, to which Travis replies for a request of oranges. Omar uses the spanish word for the fruit and turns to get them, while Travis sets down his bag and removes a long blade similar to a machete. He then stands there and takes a deep breathe, preparing himself to attack. From a later observation from Dexter Morgan via the blood trail, it is revealed that Omar was struck over the head and dragged down a path behind the fruit stall where he was stabbed (and likely killed), while being disemboweled on the ground beneath the bush. The intestines where removed and placed on the scale situated on the shop itself. Vince Masuka, attempting to impress his group of interns, describes the scene in a sophisticated tone with the following description: "Ah...intestines! These tissue tears indicate they were removed in a very CRUDE manner!". A day later a corpse is found on the beach, having washed up on shore from the ocean. A nearby jogger screams when she discovers the body and police arrive on scene, with Dexter yet again observing the area. It's not long before the victim is related to the missing vendor from the previous day, further investigation reveals a series of sewn scarring on the victim's corpse, Dexter proclaims it as being done after the victim was killed. Debra suggests it being the fruit vendor from yesterday, which observing the license reveals the man to be Omar Rivera. Debra then inquires about the strange pattern at which he was sewn back up, calling it an "A within a Horseshoe" where Detective Quinn then tells her it's Greek, for Alpha and Omega. It's not long before his stomach begins to move and Dexter cuts open a part of the stitching, where 7 baby snakes begin to pour out from the hole. Dexter begins to show the same expression of fascination he had with when he first encountered one of his brother's victims, bagging each snake for evidence. Dexter then says the following, after Debra and Quinn wonder if it's some kind of message, the following: "Whatever the message, whoever sent it went through a lot of time and trouble. This is no amateur.". Both Travis and Gellar meet at dusk along the bay's edge, looking out at the horizon as they both quote the following: Gellar: "I stood upon the sand of sea. I saw a serpent rise up out of the sea, having seven heads" '' Travis: ''"And on his heads, the names of blasphemy". . He then proceeded to say "So it's begun?", to which Gellar replies "Yes, it has begun"...where both men smile, Gellar proudly patting him on his arms as their next phase is under way. 'Life and Sacrifice' Both men are seen carrying trash bags from their car up to the church they've been staying at, talking about how they'll be ready soon. Travis informs Gellar that he may be a little late tomorrow, to which Gellar responds by asking why he wasn't told sooner. He says that he can't help it and that it should't take long, Gellar speaking once more that he has to find another (victim). Travis replies with a louder tone that he already knows that and as he turns, the bag trash bag rips revealing a variety of mannequin parts with a torso rolling down onto the sidewalk below. Gellar says "Now look what you've done..." while Travis apologizes quickly and heads down to pick up the pieces, only to be told it's alright that these things happen. Gellar expresses then that he wants to make sure he can count on Travis and Travis says that he can, something Gellar acknowledges and lets him pick up the rest of the pieces except for a head, which Gellar inspects fondly. The next night, as Travis said, he arrives at someone's house stealthily walking from the front door to the kitchen. He approaches a woman and gently taps her arm which scares the life out of her for a moment. She says "God Damn It", to which Travis replies that he really wishes she wouldn't say that word and calls him her brother as she hugs him, wishing he'd use the doorbell for a change. . Lisa Marshall, Travis's older sister, then serves him dinner and the two talk of why he hasn't been around lately. He admits that that the reason he's been gone so much is his work and she sighs, feeling that it's really taxing on him. She talks about her job as an elementary art teacher trying to keep a bunch of fifth graders focused on art. She then mentions that a flock of dead birds were found up north and the following quotation is mentioned: Lisa: "They think it's the end of the world, or something." Travis: "What if it were?" This gives some insight into the possible motive behind what Gellar and Travis are trying to accomplish, that it really is a warning for the apocalypse. She laughs and brings out a tub of ice cream she wants to share with her brother. He urges her that he needs to go but she insists that he stay, blow off work for once to spend time with her. He then begins to mention that it's before something started but doesn't finish, telling her it's nothing. She laments on how they used to be able to spend time together, talk and how she wants to spend time with her baby brother. Eventually he gives in and agrees to spend time there tonight, effectively not meeting up with Gellar this night. Travis arrives at the church where Gellar is sitting at alter, watching over a fire while heating a rod. He asks where Travis was last night and he replies by telling him he was at his sister's, that she was worried about him. Gellar informs him that she "can't be saved" but Travis goes on to say that she's a good person and all that he has. Gellar turns and says it isn't true, that he has him and God now...but stands up with rod in hand and says that he needs to be reminded of that. The rod, heated and able to burn prepares Travis to accept punishment for what he did...but instead of Gellar using it on Travis, he places it upon his own arm and starts burning it. Travis tries to prevent this, grabbing both of his hands and trying to remove the rod from burning Gellar's forearm. He then starts to lower himself and beg for forgiveness, to make himself worthy and prove himself to Gellar...while Gellar says that it is his responsibility to watch over Travis, not his sister's or anyone elses. 'The Four Horseman' Dexter: "Whoever did this seems to be a member of my tribe...but this is A Horse of a Different Color. What is this?" The same night Travis targets his next victim, setting himself up along the jogging path of the man he's after. He is seen sitting on the ground, grasping his ankle in pain and when the man (Nathan Roberts) arrives asking what's wrong he claims that he sprained his ankle. When Nathan approaches to try and assist, Travis grabs a nearby rock and smashes it over his head...bringing him back to the church. Gellar approaches and observes the deed, smiling once more towards Travis as he has proven himself and Travis smiles back. During the daytime, Nathan the newly made captive is struggling to break free from the shackle holding him to the ground. He's inside a dusty room, with an old wooden door behind him with a loop used for a handle. The door opens and in comes Travis, listening to him beg to be set free but he tells him that he must first beg for forgiveness. Nathan then apologizes to Travis, who disregards that notion and says that he must apologize to God, not him. Travis kneels down, calmly saying that he needs to beg for this forgiveness and be sincere, otherwise this will get a lot worse for him. He stands up and leaves Nathan to remain shackled, spending his time working on the shackle. A little while later Travis returns, holding what appears to be a whip as he proclaims that Nathan must believe in what he's saying if he wants to get out of this, he has to believe in God and truly seek his forgiveness. As Travis stands on, he listens to Nathan cry out his regrets for everything he's ever done and begins to sympathize, placing his hand on his shoulder before choosing to leave. After the door closes, Nathan begins tugging on the chain once more. Out in the chapel area, Professor Gellar tells him that Nathan is only saying that in hopes of being let go, to make him hear what he wants to hear. Travis approaches him, asking how much longer he must be made to suffer. Gellar remarks on his good heart, saying that's why he chose him but stands up to say that regardless, there is so much more at stake than one man's suffering. They must be strong while he must be pure otherwise they can't proceed, however he attempts to lift Travis's spirits by telling him that he's coming around and that it just takes time. The time that Nathan has spent trying to pull the shackle loose finally pays off when he breaks free, though still restricted by his hands being tied together. Nathan first tries the door that Travis has been using, only to find that opening it may make too much noise so he chooses an alternate path which wraps around through the main chapel area. After pushing aside a pew, he nears the entrance when he spots a horse and as it rears up upon noticing him, he falls back frightened. Shortly thereafter Travis takes him by the arm and head, showing remarkable strength as he pulls the man and throws him to the floor back in the room from before. He asks if he wants to be saved, that he has to make a choice and Nathan grovels at his feet once more begging for his life, saying that he wishes to be cleansed of his sins. Travis stands there with an expression of a man who thinks he's ready and then Professor Gellar confirms it, telling him that it's time. It's a bright sunny day, what appears to be a festival or some sort of shopping district sees heavy traffic from all sorts of people. Cars drive by, the sun gleams but a thumping noise clicks against the cement. In the distance, traveling down the road is a pair of four horses each with an apparent rider. The civilians look to these horses, confused as if this is some sort of parade but are suddenly greeted by the grotesque sight of body parts sewn together with the mannequin frames. Four riders, one man...Nathan Roberts has been "freed" and sends a message to all about the end of days. Dexter Morgan, who bore interest in the "snakes victim" when he visited the crime scene beforehand now walks onto a scene like he's never seen before. Even he, a man who is on the fence over belief in a higher power remarks "Jesus Christ!" when he witnesses a horse walking around with body parts attached to it (namely, the head of Nathan Roberts at first). He walks through the crime scene, looking at the spectacle as he meets with his sister Lieutenant Debra Morgan, filling her first time on scene in her new position. He is reminded of his brother Brian Moser while remarking on the "wicked Rodio", caught off guard by Deb thinking the same thing. Except when he envisions the imagination behind these killings, she states the brutality of it. Debra: "Same sick fuck, two different killings." She leads him to one of the horses, detailing the symbol for "Alpha and Omega", which relates the previous Snakes Victim to this new murder. Forgetting her position as Lieutenant, she snaps at Joey Quinn who was simply providing his report along with Sergeant Angel Batista and Vince Masuka. Batista confirms to the two of them that a local stable about a mile from their location reported four horses missing, Quinn says that patrol will be on their way within the hour and Masuka reports that all body parts are the same blood type (B+), feeling that they are all from a single victim. Dexter wonders what killer is trying to tell them, when Detective Mike Anderson approaches with an answer. Mike: "He's saying it's the end of the world, something like that. Four horseman of the apocalypse; white, red, pale and black. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. The killer is showing us a scene from the Book of Revelation" The others aren't instantly taken by Mike but Debra introduces him nonetheless, learning from Mike that this is a scene from the Book of Revelation, relating religious motive in addition to the symbol for Alpha and Omega. She inquires about the snakes but Mike says he isn't sure about it, that he'll have to research more data to figure out the situation. She then tells Masuka and Batista to head to the stables for info while Dexter and Vince take care of the body. Dexter relates the killing to that of his "Tribe", being as the killer chopped up the body parts much like himself and his brother but doesn't understand exactly what this is. If James Doakes were still alive (and didn't know the truth about Dexter), he'd certainly comment on the way Dexter handles his observation of the corpse here. His movements and expression suggest a keen interest and almost thrill from this experience, moving body part to body part together to form a completed puzzle and even picks up the decapitated head placing it to finish the structure while Deb gives somewhat of a nauseated look. Dexter confirms that the kill wound (located on the chest) was the same as that for Omar Rivera (the Snakes Victim), then states the same insignia being used for both crimes. Debra proceeds to ask about the cuts on the body, what could have caused it with Dexter suggesting a bone saw. Something catches his attention, an object of some sort stuck under the left eyelid of the victim. Using a pair of tweezers, he obtains a small note and opens it up revealing the numbers "1242". Puzzled by it, he grins to Debra as he ponders on whether the other victim also has a similar message on his body. He looks over the corpse but finds nothing anywhere on him, even though Debra suggests other locations on the corpse such as the mouth. She asks what they could be missing and once again he smirks, remembering what's not in him: the intestines. Having them wheeled in on a cart, Dexter cuts open one of the intestines while comparing this to looking through a cereal box for the prize. He manages to locate another message, which reads "1237". He asks what the numbers could mean when they state the following. Dexter: "1237 and 1242, what do you think it means?" Debra: "That I've only been Lieutenant for a week and there's already some game-playing sick as fuck serial killer for me to catch?"''Dexter: ''"Technically he's not a serial killer...yet. Serial killing involves the murder of several people in three or more separate events. So far our guy's only done two." Debra: "Are you trying to make me feel better...or worse?" - From the master Serial killer himself, Dexter Morgan. In the Investigation Room, Dexter works over the code with his own mathematical interpretation on a notepad. He works over the fact that when Brian sent him a message, they were encoded specifically for him but puts faith in himself that he should be able to crack this code as well. Debra then reintroduces Mike Anderson just for the few who haven't met him yet and he begins to do a run through on the boards of what he's compiled information wise. He begins to explain his theory that the killer is reenacting scenes from the Book of Revelation, sayings that there is a lot of brutal imagery to choose from. He's cut off by a sudden interruption by the always timely Vince Masuka, who states that traces of oxidized iron (rust) in the victim's corpse and based on the fact that iron hasn't been used in weapons for centuries, Dexter then expresses his curiosity in what kind of weapon could have been used and Masuka says that it was likely an ancient sword of some type. Deb tells Masuka to work on that then lets Mike continue. Mike says that the killer has given them three tablos (theatrical term for a picturesque group of people or objects) in the intestines on the scale, the snakes victim and the four horseman. The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse are described in Revelation 6, verse 1 through 8 while the Snakes are mentioned in Revelation 13: "And I stood upon the sand of the sea and saw a serpent rise out of the sea having seven heads". He makes an interesting hypothesis of the intestines meaning, suggesting that they are a symbol for God's judgement on the human race (as the intestines were left on the scale at the fruit stand). Dexter then begins to realize based on the numbers of 1237 and 1242, that they in fact have a difference of 5 and the murders took place five days apart. Batista then suggests that if they're counting up to something, then it must be the end of the world. It's then that she tells Batista and Quinn to round up any ends time fanatics while also finally dubbing the murderer: The Doomsday Killer. 'The Angel of Death' During the middle ages it was believed that the outcome of nearly all Earthly events was decided by angels...either Light or Dark. I'm quite certain that face I saw in the crowd was of the Dark variety... - Dexter Morgan, regarding Travis Marshall. Professor Gellar and Travis Marshall are spending their time eating (at least Travis is) at a restaurant discussing the recent Four Horseman incident in the street. He sits back calmly, referencing the fear in everyone's minds and body language from hearing about that incident. He begins to explain that soon everyone will understand what they're trying to accomplish but Travis's focus is on the pretty young waitress named Erin Baer behind Gellar. He asks him if he's paying attention, which Travis notes that people are afraid and Gellar sighs, saying that yes the girl is pretty but they really have to stay focused. Travis looks at him for a moment and asks if he should ask her out, with Gellar replying if that's what he wants. Erin comes over to their table as she greets him by name and pours him some more tea, smiling the whole time before walking away. She doesn't seem to note Gellar's existence at this point. Dexter Morgan, while at his apartment, begins investigating a series of printouts regarding the Book of Revelations by John the Revelator. He notes the swarms of locusts, bowls of wrath and in feeling that religion was meant to be comforting why anyone would believe in these darker portions of faith. He's interrupted in his research by his sister, Debra Morgan who is preparing herself for the press conference regarding the Doomsday Killer and the Four Horseman Case from earlier. She frustrates herself with catching Doomsday while dealing with her duties as Lieutenant, Dexter encourages her that she'll find a way to do it she always does. Regarding a second accident that occurred in Dexter hunting down Walter Kenney, he returns to get a second estimate on new repairs for his vehicle from Brother Sam. While working over the numbers, Dexter picks up Sam's bible and flips through it to find some notes highlighted by Sam who says that every time he reads it he finds something new. Dexter says that he's starting reading the bible for work, regarding their tracking of a killer in Miami whom they believe to be reenacting scenes from the Book of Revelation. Sam sighs, having heard of the Four Horseman Case and says that just because a man "believes in some crazy bullshit" and does things in the name of God...doesn't make his faith any less real. Brother Sam: "Faith man, you put it in the wrong things...fuck you up" Back at the station, Dexter Morgan looks over Angel Batista and Joey Quinn's "people of interest" regarding this case. Most of them are fanatic "end times" believers and show this belief by arguing among themselves. Meanwhile Lieutenant Debra Morgan and Captain Maria LaGuerta discuss how she can prepare for the press statement on the Four Horseman Case when she's given the suggestion of just being herself on camera. She takes it as a bit of a surprise but acknowledges it for the statement to come. Dexter remembers that Brother Sam reads the bible multiple times and finds something new becomes curious over the cuts made to Nathan's corpse, goes over another look at the corpse while Harry Morgan watches on. Harry makes the observation over how aggressive and brutal the cuts are, something that doesn't make sense to Dexter who admires how precise and planned the crime scenes were left. The thought runs through Harry's mind asking why such a careful man would be so reckless in dismembering the corpse and Dexter realizes that it might not just be one killer, in fact there is the possibility of two. The press conference finally happens, news about this case has to be released in some format and Lieutenant Debra Morgan is the one that has to inform the public. Starting out somewhat formal and regular, she begins to drop the standard approach and begins to ask the public for their assistance, reporting that she doesn't care about press conferences or politics, only catching the man who did this. Now with the public's knowledge that the Snakes Victim and Four Horseman Case are related, more of Professor Gellar's plan will come to light. After the conference, Sergeant Angel Batista and Detective Joey Quinn head off to find Jeremiah Allen, one of the "nutjobs" they have to interview. Unfortunately they get a false address and end up waiting in the car, discovering that Angel's going through a mid life crisis and in addition the two men spot a blunt hidden in the new car he's picked up. The two decide to get high and have a comical moment when they finally receive the call to locate Jeremiah Allen. Professor Gellar is seen that night painting a portrait of the Angel of Death, when Travis Marshall comes up behind him to tell him of his plans for the evening. Gellar suspects he is going out on a date with Erin Baer, the waitress from earlier, and Travis says he can cancel if Gellar desires. He tells him he can do what he wishes, that they were given free will for a reason as long as he's willing to accept the consequences. Travis says he'll be back later that night and leaves, while Gellar turns to watch him. The date ends up going fairly well for Travis (in the midst he reveals that both of his parents died in an accident) and later that night he takes Erin Baer with him to his house where the two make a leap in romantic interests by sleeping together. For some reason, Gellar is actually in his house and watches on through the crack in the door, a look of disappointment in his eyes as he sees what Travis decided on. The following morning Travis awakens and moves through his house until he spots Erin tied up on the floor. He moves to her, telling Gellar that he doesn't want this but Gellar scolds him in the fact that he "shouldn't have defiled her" and now she must be apart of God's plan now. Travis, angry at the decision, looks down and leaves the area while Gellar observes his next victim. Debra Morgan is praised for her work by Deputy Chief Tom Matthews for her performance in the press conference. Something she didn't expect but she accepts nonetheless, while later on she is informed by Sergeant Angel Batista and Detective Joey Quinn about a new lead they've discovered from the man they interviewed, Jeremiah Allen. Allen is obsessed with a revelation expert known as James Gellar, a name that Detective Mike Anderson is familiar with as a Professor from the University of Tallahassee. He brings up a website that he had previously researched (www.beginning-of-the-end.com, not a real site show purpose only) which depicts the end of days by Gellar's point of view. Angel tells them that they can't find Gellar because he went "underground", three years ago he was accused of stealing an Ancient Sword that originally belonged to John the Revelator, the man responsible for writing Revelations. Debra figures the sword was likely the one Vince Masuka suggested could have been used in the murders. ]] Another sunny day in Miami, except this time while Dexter Morgan watches over his son Harrison after a surgery, a call comes in from his sister Debra to check out a crime scene in Coral Gables, FL at the Botanical Gardens where an Alpha and Omega Symbol was found outside the property. Dexter drives to Gables and arrives on scene, observing the next Alpha and Omega symbol this time made out of Dead Fish. A droplet of blood on some nearby shrubbery catches Dexter's attention and he moves with the others into the Green House. Debra manages to spot someone strung up and opens the door while Angel Batista, Dexter and a few officers enter the area. Erin Baer tries her best to warn the others not to get too close and Debra Morgan catches on, standing still as she manages to spot the trip wire. Unfortunately, one of the fellow officers does not and as Debra calls out telling her not to move any further she trips the wire and the trap mechanism on Erin Baer's support harness releases. In an event that takes place in only five seconds, her body falls down while the collar around her neck punctures her jugular, her arms strung up to either side attached to angel wings while blood trickles down her neck. Unfortunately for her...she has become the Angel of Death. Although it's not entirely over with her death, a strange sound can be heard from within the green house, something Dexter begins to notice as he informs everyone to quiet down. Angel Batista inquires over the source while Dexter leads them to a nearby cupboard, which Angel prepares to open while having his gun ready. He looks to Dexter to see if he's ready, then opens it. Suddenly a swarm of at least a thousand locust free themselves from the cupboard, covering the entire green house while spreading out evenly. One of them lands on Dexter's arm and he picks it up, looking in awe at this sight before making his own exit. Angel and Debra stay behind, as well as the two officers. He walks out calmly while the locusts follow him and force everyone outside to cower down to get out of there way. Dexter while looking around manages to spot someone, a man standing there among all those that would hide. Standing in the back, but looking up with a sense of true belief is Travis Marshall. He doesn't see Dexter and rather marvels at the sight before him, smiling as the locusts fly around and up into the air. Dexter can see it though in this man, something he saw before in Brother Sam someone who truly believes. Dexter dubs this man Doomsday Number 2. Little does he realize that there is only one Doomsday Killer... Dexter returns to the forensics labs to investigate any information he can obtain from the wings used on Erin Baer. While he feels certain that the face he saw in the crowd (that of Travis's) was likely connected to the murders, this newcomer chose to remain anonymous by leaving no trace evidence that could help Dexter or the department pinpoint his location or identity. An idea occurs to him to cut through the layer of wings and examine it for clues, noticing a small repair that was almost skin-like. He cuts a square off with his scalpel and observes it, believing this piece may help him identify the man in the crowd. Back at Santa Maria de Laredo, Travis and Gellar are seen on their knees at the alter praying before the statue of Christ on a cross. Travis looks over to his professor to notice an odd sight: blood trickling down from his forehead which forces Travis to look away for a moment then back to see the blood has vanished. Gellar realizes that Travis isn't paying attention to the statue of Christ and tells him to keep his "Eyes on God". After they say amen, Gellar asks Travis to help him up which he does and is informed that it's time for them to go hunting. Travis says he thought that they had more time, but Gellar asks if he still can't hear God talking to him. Travis admits that he's been fasting and praying for days only that God remains silent to him while his own voice bounces around in his head. Gellar walks up to him and says that it's a good thing he's around, because their task is to find The Whore of Babylon. 'The Whore of Babylon' The Whore of Babylon is roughly the longest Tableau to complete in Season Six, spanning 3 episodes. 'Dexter Tracks and Meets Travis' A polyvinyl acetate polymer dissolved in toluene 'The First Whore' 'The Second Whore' 'The Bowls of Wrath' 'The Seven Tableaux' See Main Article: Doomsday Tableaux The seven tableaux refer to the seven acts of which will happen before the return of Christ in the book of Revelations. Travis' reenacts these scenes in order to cause the return of Christ believing he would be saving mankind. #The Seven Headed Serpent #The Four Horsemen #The Angel of Death #The Whore of Babylon #The Bowls of Wrath #The Wormwood #The Lake of Fire Trivia *Travis is the first person with a true split personality on the show. *Since Gellar is the personalisation of his inner self, Travis is the only character besides Dexter whose thoughts are shown to the audience. Victims *Both parents in a car crash *James Gellar *Omar Rivera *Nathan Roberts *Erin Baer *Lisa Marshall *Trent Casey *Holly Benson Attempted *Holly Benson *Dexter Morgan References Category:Season 6 characters Category:Characters Category:Serial killers Category:Main antagonists Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:University of Tallahassee Category:Religious Characters